


the m&ms... no, they.. they couldnt be....

by GodOfDisease



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: M&Ms, M/M, POV First Person, its also the only one but whatever, this is my best work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDisease/pseuds/GodOfDisease
Summary: you buy some m&ms
Relationships: Blue M&M/Orange M&M





	the m&ms... no, they.. they couldnt be....

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one picture of the m&m cartons next to eachother and someone in the comments insinuates theyre having sex

you hear the sound of what could easily be mistaken as plastic scraping together in the dead of the night. as it pulls you from your sleep, your hazy mind drifts towards the m&ms you had bought a mere few hours before now. but once again, you hear the same sound. "what the hell is that noise?" you hoarsely whisper to yourself.

stumbling a bit, you make your way downstairs, still in your pajamas. the lights are as you left them, and you dont notice anything out of the ordinary. _it could just be the wind.._ you think as you consider ignoring it in favour of rest. but the scraping starts once again, and you cant help but let curiosity get the best of you.

you realize that the m&m bag you got from the gas station down the road is open. you had left it unopened before going to bed, right? 

you brush it off as your memory not being caught up to speed yet, due to being sleepy still. however, what cant be dismissed so easily is the semi-transleucent, brown white glob next to the opened bag. against your better judgement, you swipe some up with your index finger. tasting it, you easily recognize the salty-sweet taste of caramel. but why was there caramel on your kitchen table? you didnt even buy caramel m&ms, theres no way its of your own doing. 

you hear a second noise. this time though, it sounds like a muffled.. pant? as if someones trying to calm their own wild breathing.

"is someone there!?" you shout into the dark kitchen, fumbling for your phone on the table. turning on the flashlight, the glint of even more caramel catches your eye. its everywhere. its all over the walls and nearly completely covering the floor, save for the kitchen entrance. 

but as you hesitantly point the light upward, you see two pairs of feet. quickly you point the light up the rest of the way, only to see human sized blue and orange m&ms. 

backing away, the blue one opens its mouth to speak. but you cant hear over the ringing in your ears, your mind on repeat asking you for answers.

but you dont have them, you dont know whats going on at all! horrified, your eyes settle on the m&ms again. they have their.. apendages? out. you dont know if they could be called penises, but clearly they were supposed to be similar. 

the blue ones hand is covering the oranges mouth, who almost seems to be crying, pleading for help with his eyes. 

he finally speaks, startling you. "shit." _is that it?_ you wonder. 

he starts stepping towards you, letting go of the orange one. while trying to back away you hit your ankle on the chair behind you and fall over. your phone is askew on the floor, clothing and hair drenched in sweat.

he gets closer. with every step he takes, your heart beats faster. you can barely see the orange one collapsed on the floor, heaving and panting as if he had never had a single breath of air in his life. but you cant even think about that as your vision goes black, then white.

you wake up in your bed, its 9:00am, youre right on time. on your way downstairs, you get a strange deja-vu sense. you ignore it in favour of getting to your coffee. 

the kitchen is as normal as ever, aside from your phone on the floor. you must have dropped it last night, how clumsy. you grab your coffee and the m&ms you bought last night, sitting on the couch to tune in to todays morning news.


End file.
